The Search
by InkHeart4112
Summary: What happens when 4 years after high school Patricia's son ask who his father is? Nina convinces Patricia to go on a search for him. The catch? She doesn't know who he is. Drama, romance, friendship, humor, and the mystery of the unknown Daddy Williamson!
1. Flashbacks and Coffee

**It's been about 4 years since graduation. 4 years since the Anubis kids have all seen each other again. 4 years since Patricia's son was born. Now what happens when her son asks who his father is? Nina convinces Patricia to go on a search for him. But there's a catch. She doesn't know who he is. How will this turn out? Will the 2 find Daddy Williamson? Will they be able to even find out who he is? Read to find out!(:**

**I do not own House of Anubis.**

_Patricia's P.O.V._

"Aghhhh! Aahh!" I screamed for the millionth time while in the hospital room with all my house mates.

Fabian tried to be a good guy by trying to make me calm down. "Patricia calm down. Everything's going to be okay."

"Easy for you to say you don't have a life coming out of your vagina!"

"She's not wrong." Mick said.

Mara rolled her eyes and said, "Mick why don't we got to the cafeteria? Good luck Trish."

Then she and Mick ran out.

"Aaahhh!"

I saw Alfie was about to hurl so Amber and Jerome ran him out. That just left me, Nina, Fabian, and Joy. Well just me, Fabian, and Nina. Joy tripped out the door on her high stilettoes when she said she was getting sick.

"Aahhhhh!"

I was clawing my nails so hard into Fabian's shoulder while gripping Nina's hand.

"Aaarrrgghhhhh!"

_{4 years later}_

I walked into the diner me and Nina always go to and sat down in the booth in the far corner. I looked over at the bar and saw a girl talking to the owner of the diner Zak. Their conversation sounded like this...

"Please, please, please Zak."

"You work here so you know that when I think people need to be cut off I cut them off. How many cups of coffee have you had today?"

"None."

"Plus?"

"Five, but yours is better!"

"You have a problem."

"Yes I do."

He took her mug and filled it with coffee while mumbling, "Junkie."

"Angel. You have wings baby."

When she turned around I saw it was Nina. I laughed and rolled my eyes as she sat in front of me.

"You will do anything for coffee won't you."

"It is the yin to my yang. The blue to my sky. The push to my pull. The drug to my inner addict..."

"Yeah I get the point."

When I looked at her I saw she was wearing skinny jeans, a grey baggy sweater that was _way_ to big for her that it when down to her knees, Chuck Taylor low cut black sneakers, and her grey and blue messenger bag.

I was wearing purple leggings, denim shorts, brown boots, and a grey shirt with the England flag on it.

She put down her coffee after drinking it like it was all the water that was left on the world and asked, "So how's Mama Williamson doing?"

"Well, while I was driving Cody to school he said he had a project."

"About?"

"His family tree. He asked me who is dad is."

She choked on her coffee and coughed it out. "What did you say?"

"What could I say? How am I suppose to tell my son I don't know who is father is?"

"Well eventually Cody will grow up and get more curious and by then whoever this guy is he'll miss more of his own son's life."

"You're saying I should find him."

"I'm saying I don't want you to spend the rest of your life wondering what could've happened."

"But you are insisting I find the bastard that knocked me up senior year."

"Yes I am."

I thought for a second.

My parents split up when I was born and my dad left us. When I grew up and understood more my oldest sister when on a search for him. She did everything she could. She called people, she went places, she did everything to find him. Then one day we got a call. It was the police and they said they found her dead. She overdosed of drugs. When they asked why my sister was in that bad place of town my mom answered that she was looking for her dad. I don't want Cody to be like that!

"Alright. The search is on."

"Great! We're gonna need some celebration coffee!"


	2. Familiar Faces

**Thanks to everyone reading! Oh and hoaluvpatrome567, it shall be a mystery of who Daddy Williamson will be... but there is a chance it could be Jerome. You'll have to read to find out! Oh and to everyone Season 2 is in 34 days!(:**

**I do not own House of Anubis.**

_Nina's P.O.V._

After our conversation at the diner Patricia and I walked across the street to our apartment building. When we were walking to the elevator we passed by the manager so I said, "Hey Marty."

When the elevator opened I pressed the _7_ button and we went up.

We walked down the hall and got to room 7J **(A/N: Anyone notice that I put Nina and Patricia on the 7****th**** floor in the 7****th**** room J? Get it. Nina's birthday is ****J****uly ****7**** at ****7**** am!)** Before we walked into our apartment I turned around to 7K and banged on the door.

"Mick! Mick!"

Finally the blond pig wearing sweats and was sweating opened the door. He looked at both of us and shouted, "What?"

"Emergency. Our place. Now," Patricia said as she walked into our apartment.

He followed me to my apartment and he asked, "Why the hell am I here?"

I started making some coffee when I answered, "We're going on a search for Daddy Williamson."

Patricia yelled from behind me at the dining table, "Would you stop calling him that?"

Mick bugged in, "Wait do you even know who he is?"

"No," we both answered. Then Patricia added, "That's why we have to find all the guys from senior year."

"Ok then why don't you just make a list of all the guys you slept with senior year."

"Mick, you actually just thought of a good idea," I said impressed.

"Thanks... wait hey!"

While Patricia was making a list she asked me and Mick to pick up Ben** (A/N: I changed his name!)** Mick thought of a conversation on our walk to his school.

"Can you believe that me, Patricia, or you hardly spoke 3 words to each other in high school and now we live right across the hall? And we don't even know where everyone else is."

"It's definitely strange. Hey we should tell Amber about the search."

"Isn't she supposed to be in Paris for a photo shoot? Wouldn't her phone be off?"

"It's Amber. The day that girl turns her phone off is the day you stop jogging or I stop drinking coffee."

I pulled my phone out of my messenger bag and dialed speed dial #2. While it was ringing I heard Mick mumble, "I thought I was speed dial #2."

After 3 rings it stopped. "Hey Neens! Just got out of the perfume photo shoot! Heading to the airport right now! What's up?" Was the answer. Amber's perky little voice was the same as high school.

"Mick, Patricia, and I are going on a search for Ben's dad. Wanna join?"

"Of course! I've been wanting to find this mysterious guy since Patricia got pregnant! I'll be at your apartment as fast as I can. Bye! Charles will you please get a move on it?" Then the line went dead. I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my bag.

"What did she say?" Mick asked.

"She's on her way."

We stopped in front of Ben's school and while Mick went inside I stood on the sidewalk waiting for him and Ben to come out. I was on my phone texting Amber when someone bumped into me.

"Hey watch where your going!"

Was the thing I screamed til I look up and saw a guy with orange short gelled hair. He was wearing a flannel shirt half buttoned with a white tank top, jeans, a leather jacket, converse, and he had a motorcycle helmet in his hand.

"I got news for you sweetheart, it's a sidewalk. If you didn't know, sidewalks are where people walk so don't stand in the middle of it."

He walked pass me to a Harley motorcycle and rode off. I stared back at him. _Where do I know him?_ I guess I said my thought out loud unknowingly because I heard a voice behind me ask, "Who?"

I turned around and saw Mick and Ben.** (Ben has spiky dark red hair and a strong accent like Patricia!)** "No one. Come on happy hour at the café ends in an hour."


	3. The List

**Again who Daddy Williamson is shall be a secret. You can keep guessing but there will be a LOT of surprises!(:**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

_Amber's P.O.V._

So Nina just called me about an hour ago telling me that we're going on a search for Ben's father. Thank god! I've been wanting to find him since senior year! I just got off my flight from Paris and I was in my limo driving to Patricia, Nina, and Mick's apartment building. I was wearing a basic green tank top, red high waisted denim shorts, strappy red sandals with red and black flowers, and a red feather necklace. Once the limo came to a stop I got out and saw Mick, Nina, and Ben about to walk into the building.

"Nina! Mick!"

They turned around and saw me as I ran up to them and hugged them. "Amber! How was Paris? See any cute guys?" Nina asked after she hugged me. "The cutest! Ben! You've grown so tall since the last time I saw you." He gave me a hug and said, "That was 4 days ago." "4 days, 4 years what's the difference? Mick!"

Even though we broke up in high school we were still good friends, especially after him and Mara broke up. We went upstairs and while Mick was playing with Ben in the living room I was talking to Patricia and Nina in the kitchen.

"So where's this famous list of the possible guys that knocked up Patricia Williamson?" I asked.

She gave me a look then handed me a sheet of paper. My eyes bugged out of my school.

"Patricia this fills up the whole page!"

"I have really big handwriting!"

Nina set down her coffee and said, "There's stuff on the back too."

I flipped the paper and saw names on the back. "Patricia!"

"Senior year was very lonely for me. Joy ditched me to make drama between Fabian and Nina, you were always with Alfie, Mara was only with Mick and Jerome was just...Jerome."

I looked at all the names and 4 of them really caught my eye.

"You slept with all the guys in the house?"

Nina's eyes bugged out when I said that just as wide as mine. "What?" I gave her the paper to show her.

"Not all of them."

"Alfie, Fabian, Jerome, Mick."

"Okay so it might be all of them. But I have good explanations for all of them."

"We're all ears."

"Alfie was when Amber and him went on a break and I'm pretty sure I was high. Fabian I was drunk. I don't know what I was thinking with Mick. And Jerome was because I think I felt bad for him."

"Wait so the guy that lives across the hall could be Ben's dad?"

"Well when you put it like that it makes it sound so wrong."

"It is wrong."

Nina cut in by saying, "Hey one of the names on this list is Mason Sheffield."

"Do you know him?"

"No exactly but he came to the diner once and left some tickets. He's throwing this huge masquerade party tomorrow for a benefit or something."

I went on my laptop to search it and found the website.

"Mason Sheffield will be throwing a Christmas benefit to raise money for a kids' charity. So are all of us going? _All_ of us?" I nudged my head to Mick.

Patricia knocked Nina's coffee out of her hands after she was chugging down on it. "No more coffee! I know you can keep yourself from getting all crazy but not that well."

Nina looked up and said, "Fine. No coffee. Wait will there be an open bar?"

"Why would there be an open bar at a benefit for kids?"

I scrolled down the page and read, "There will be an open bar for anyone that attends. How is drinking going to help kids?"

"If I drink all the beer then there won't be enough for the children. If I can't have coffee I have to have something!"


	4. Alfie?

_Amber's P.O.V._

So while Mick was dropping Ben off at Patricia's mum's house and Nina and Patricia were picking out dresses and a tux I was at a photo shoot. I was modeling lingerie for a new magazine.

I heard the photographer's words, "Alright Amber I love it. Take 5 everyone!"

I put on my pink robe and walked over to him. When he saw me he gave me a hug and exclaimed, ."Amber baby you did great today. Now I have to photograph my niece's wedding next week so while I'm gone there will be another photographer here."

"Oh no Marco. I can't model for anyone else."

"You'll be fine angel. My cousin told me he is fantastic! He's even bringing his love to make the clothes until we find Denise's replacement."

He walked away to pack up his camera while I sighed, "Great."

I got dressed and left to the diner. Once I got a latte and walked out I turned the corner and bumped into some guy.

I realized I spilt coffee on him and exclaimed, "I am _so_ sorry!"

I started rubbing his shirt with napkins while he chuckled, "It's okay."

When I looked up at him I knew who he was. "Alfie?"

"Ambs? Amber!"

We hugged and when we pulled away I explained what was going on, "First off it's so great to see you and on the other hand... We're going on a search for Patricia's son's father and we know that you and Jerome both slept with her oh and Mick and Fabian but since we found you, you probably know where Jerome is so now all we need to find is Fabian. Mick lives across the hall from Nina and Patricia but he doesn't know we know but we know he doesn't know that we know what he knows." I said all of that in one breath.

He gave me a confused look then he looked embarrassed then he said, "Um...I'll be sure to explain that to Jerome. Well I better get back home. Jerome sent me here to see if this diner was any good since the one by our place got shut down. I'll see you later."

"Bye Alfie!"

He turned and walked away then I remembered something. "Wait Alfie!"

He turned around and asked, "Yeah?"

"Are you going to Mason Sheffield's benefit tomorrow?"

"Um.. Yeah. My parents sent me 2 tickets. Are you? Oh and Mick, Nina, and Patricia?"

"Yes. I guess I'll see you there."

"See you there Ambs."

I turned around and walked away. I couldn't help but bit my bottom lip while smiling. When I got a cab home I walked into my kitchen after I heard something. When I walked in I saw Nina popping open the cab on her beer bottle using the counter.

"How did you get in? The doors are locked."

"The window was open."

I walked around the mansion then back to her. "Where's the staff?"

"You gave all of them a day off."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You said all the flights would probably be closed Christmas because of the snow so you gave them now to spend time with their families."

"Oh yeah." I walked to sit next to her at the dining table. I finally said, "I can't stop smiling."

"I can tell you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth. What's up?"

"I saw Alfie at the diner. He and Jerome are going to the benefit tomorrow."

"So you practically live with your ex and you're kind of dating him and now you're all smiley about your other ex. Yeah this doesn't scream drama."

"Me and Mick and me and Alfie are over."

"Mmmmhmmmm."


	5. Mara?

**I do not own House of Anubis!**

_Mick's P.O.V._

So it was 9 am. Nina and Patricia were at work, Ben was at his grandma's for the week, Amber was on her laptop in her mansion, and I was working out in her common room.

"Oh no Mick, Mason Sheffield changed the date of the benefit. Instead of today it's tomorrow. Damn. And I was waiting to wear my dress."

"Yeah. Sorry Ambs. Hey aren't you supposed to be at a photo shoot?"

"Not for another hour or something."

"Hey Ambs, you know how to make clothes right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I need a new tracksuit and I was thinking you could make one. You know, maybe you could Amber-fy it."

"Sure! I just need your measurements."

She got up from the dining table and walked over to me with measuring tape. When she put her hand on my shoulder and stretched the tape to the end of my hand I remembered what I've been wanting to say since the end of college.

"Hey Ambs, I'm really glad we're still friends after everything. You know. After Mara and stuff."

"Friends. Me too. Um...okay. I'll do you up right now."

"What?"

"I'll fix you up right now."

She walked back to the dining table. Wow. I must be hearing stuff. I can't believe I actually thought I heard Amber wanted to...do me. I started lifting more weights, but when I tried the biggest one my arms collapsed and I fell to the floor with the weight landing on my stomach.

"Mick!" That was the last thing I heard.

When I woke back up I was sitting on a chair. Amber was sitting beside me flipping through a magazine. I looked around and realized I was in a hospital.

"Ugghhh, what happened?"

"Mick! You're alive! Thank goodness! We're in the hospital. A weight landed on your stomach."

Then her phone rang and she read the text message. "Okay I have to go to my photo shoot. I'm so sorry."

"Oh no you go. I'll be fine."

"Okay... call me as soon as you get done."

Then she was off. I got up in pain and walked over to the counter. I saw a girl about my age with straight black hair, a pink nurse uniform thing, and tan skin. When she looked up from her computer I saw she had familiar brown eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I had a weight lifting accident."

"Okay your name?"

"Mick. Mick Campbell."

She looked up at me with half shocked and half happy eyes. "Mick?"

"Yeah...I'm Mick. Mick Campbell. We went over this like a second ago."

"Mick it's me. Mara."

"Mara? Oh my goodness Mara!"

I hugged her over the counter and she led me into one of the rooms. She patted down on those bed things and pulled out a stethoscope.

"So um...a weightlifting accident? You really haven't changed have you."

"Nope. And you? Nurse Jaffray? Catchy."

"Thanks. Breathe. Okay so where does it hurt. Here?"

She put her hand on my chest. "Lower." Right above my abs. "Lower." Abs. "Lower."

"Mick if I go any lower..."

"Mara you've been lower before you were ever a nurse."

She slid down to my waistline and I winced in pain. "Right there."

"Okay well it seems you've broken some of your ribs. Take off you shirt."

"What?"

"Take off your shirt. I need to put some gauze on."

I slowly took off my shirt. Boy was I hearing things. She wrapped the gauze around me and when her hand touched my skin I felt immediately like I did when Amber touched my shoulder. Weird.

"Okay all done."

"Thanks. Hey Mara, are you going to Mason Sheffield's benefit tomorrow?"

"All the nurses have tickets so probably. Are you?"

"Me, Nina, Patricia, and Amber. Alfie and Jerome might be going too."

"Okay. Then I guess I'll be there. Bye Mick."

"See you later Mara."


	6. Fabian? Joy? Reunion?

**Merry Christmas Eve!(:**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

_Amber's P.O.V._

After I left Mick as the hospital I drove immediately to my photo shoot. Apparently I had to meet up with the new photographer and the new designer. I walked into the building and saw a guy standing near the lighting booth adjusting his camera. I figured that was him. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face me and I saw a guy that looked my age with brown hair that he flipped to the side like Justin Bieber.

"Hi I'm Amber, I'm one of the models and Marco suggested that I get to know you or something because I'll in most of the shoots."

"Amber?"

"Yes Amber I just told you that. And you are?"

"Amber it's me, Fabian!"

"Fabian? As in Fabian Rutte?. As in the Fabian Rutter that broke my best friend's heart and stepped on it til it crashed and shattered into a million pieces?"

"Well when you put it like that it doesn't sound very positive."

"Oh right...sorry. Fabian!"

I gave him a hug and asked, "So you're the new photographer? What happened to you becoming a chemist or scientist or something?"

"Well I've always been good with technology so me being a photographer I get to work with expensive cameras and help out in lighting booths. So...who have you kept in touch with? Obviously Nina right?"

"Yeah? And Mick, Patricia, and I ran into Alfie yesterday who kept in touch with Jerome. What about you?"

"Well...Joy is actually...Joy is actually..."

"Please do not tell me Joy's your girlfriend and she's the one making the clothes!"

Before we could answer we heard someone shout, "Fabes!"

Then a petite brunette ran over and clung to Fabian's arm.

"Joy?"

"Amber?"

We gave each other glares. Even before Joy disappeared we never really that close. When she came back she literally stopped at _nothing_ to get Fabian back! It broke Nina's heart when Fabian broke up with her because he knew he had some feelings for Joy and he didn't want to feel like he was cheating on Nina. Then they got back together but after graduation Nina saw he still felt it so when she went to college in America she broke up with him with that 'long distance' move.

Fabian looked uncomfortable and said, "Why don't I leave you two to chat?"

He was about to walk away but I pulled him back by his collar.

"So, do you guys have tickets to Mason Sheffield's benefit tonight?" I know it was a crappy way of changing the subject but it worked!

"Actually we do. Fabes got 2 tickets from his boss and he gave 1 to me. We're going out."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "No shit Sherlock."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Joy. So are we going to have a photo shoot or what? Joy, you're making my clothes right?"

"Yes she is so Joy why don't you help Amber with that?"

"Sure Fabes."

She looked at me then kissed him for about a minute. They would've gone longer that if I hadn't coughed on purpose. I rolled my eyes and led Joy to my dressing room.

"So Joy, who have you kept in touch with?"

"Just Fabes. You know we're totally in love so. And I ran into Mara like a year ago but I haven't heard from her since. What about you?"

"Patricia, Mick, and I ran into Alfie yesterday who kept in touch with Jerome and they're all going to the benefit. Oh and Nina too."

She tightened the measuring tape around my waist. "Really? How interesting."

After we got done with the photo shoot I told Mick about Fabian and Joy and he said to invite them to the diner because Patricia and Nina were there, Alfie and Jerome were on their way there, and apparently Mick was inviting Mara. I took them there and when I walked into the diner I could tell it was Fabian and Joy's first time here. I walked over to the corner table where everyone was sitting. Then I could tell it was Mara's first time here too. I sat in between Mick and Patricia. Then Nina walked up to us with her notepad in one hand and a bucket in the other.

"How would you like to donate to the Salvation Army?"

Patricia got out her wallet and took out £5 and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Zak's making me go around asking for donations."

Mick took out a quarter from him pocket. Nina took the £5 from Patricia.. When she grabbed Mick's share she mumbled, "Cheap ass."

"Oh come on Nina that's all I can give."

"Uh huh, okay. I'm sure that can buy a little girl hoping for a doll a pack of gum."

I saw Jerome and Alfie laugh. Then a man came over and instead of putting in money he put out his cigarette in the bucket and walked away. The bucket began to smoke from inside. I panicked and grabbed a cup from an old man who was getting up from his seat behind me and poured it into the bucket. But that just made it worst! A fire started inside the bucket!

Nina grabbed the cup and asked, "What the hell is this?"

She smelt the cup and turned to the man. "It is 9 in the morning."

He took the cup and scurried away. I saw Mara pick up a plate and place it on top of the bucket, putting out the fire. Well at least Nina hadn't put the money in it yet. She gave the bucket to one of her coworkers and she pretended to look like she was taking our orders.

"What are we having an Anubis reunion?" She asked looking at the table.

I answered, "Yes! So what is everyone doing? I'm a model."

One by one they said their jobs. "Receptionist." Patricia.

"I'm a nurse." Mara.

"Mechanic." Jerome.

"Um..I'm a photographer." Fabian.

"Designer/actress." Joy. Actress my ass!

"Well I've made it very clear I'm a waitress." Nina.

"I'm kind of...unemployed." Alfie.

Then Mick finished, "I work at a store... a sporting gear store."

Then Nina left to take some orders and our conversation shifted to Ben.

"Wait so how exactly are you going to know who's the father?"

"You could always take a DNA test."

"On all the guys I've slept with senior year? That would cost a fortune."

Then Nina came back over. I asked, "Hey Neens, don't you know someone that works in a lab or something?"

"Yeah? A buddy of mine's dad works in a crime lab. Why?"

"Well you could ask him to I don't know test Ben's DNA with the guys we find."

"I'll ask. I guess. But don't you think it'd be weird to just ask him 'hey can you have your dad run a DNA test on my best friend's kid and a bunch of other guys to test if any of them are the dad?"

"No now go make a call."

She rolled her eyes and walked away with her phone.


	7. Masks and Mistletoe

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

_Amber's P.O.V._

So today is it. Today is the day of the benefit! The Christmas benefit! I am _so _excited! Yesterday when we went dress shopping I reminded the girls that the dresses had to be Christmas colors because that was apparently the dress code for the party or something. I got changed into my mini strapless red dress, black bow belt with diamonds in the middle, red heart earrings, ribbon red bracelet, a red ring shaped like a hexagon, and red satin covered heels. **(A/N: Outfits on my profile!)** In case you haven't noticed my holiday color is red. I straightened my hair and tied it in a half pony tail with a red bow. It looked kind of like it did at mine and Mick's back together party. I walked outside Nina's room and saw all the guys there. Mick was wearing a tux with a red/green/gold striped tie. Fabian had on the same as Mick except a green skinny tie. Alfie had on the same as Fabian except a skinny red tie. Then I got really mad when I saw Jerome wearing skinny jeans, a red dress shirt, and a skinny green tie.

I walked over to him and shouted, "This is a Christmas benefit not a club!"

"I think I look fine."

"You dressed nicer at prom!"

"Which is why I have to dress like this. Chill Amber it's just a party."

"It is not just a party! We might find Ben's father!"

"For all you know Ben could be someone in this room's kid!"

Before we got into a yelling war Joy walked in followed by Mara. Joy was wearing a red one shoulder ruffled tight dress that went to her ankles, leather strap very high green heels, green earrings, a bright green emerald with a diamond border necklace, and a green ring and bangles. She had curled her hair and pinned one side of it up so it looked like all her hair was on her right side. Mara was wearing Christmas wreath earrings with a matching necklace, Christmas bells pin, a silk green sleeveless dress that went a little past her knees, a beaded red and green bracelet, and green peep-toe heels. She had straightened her hair, Mick said it was her thing now, and pinned her bangs up. **(A/N: It looks like it does in the Season 2 photos where her and Joy are giving Andrews flowers.) **

I saw the guys look at all 3 of us and mouth, "Wow."

Then Nina walked in. She had straightened her hair and was wearing a red silk mini strapless dress, a red Christmas charm bracelet with stuff like Santa, presents, and stockings, a red stocking necklace, a multi color Christmas tree pin on the bow on her dress, and since Nina had so many earring holes in her ears she had on 3 pairs of earrings. The one on her upper ear were red stockings matching her necklace, the ones in the middle were multi color Christmas trees, and the one on the very bottom were Christmas holly earrings. I looked down at her shoes and saw she was wearing...green high top Converses?

"Nina your shoes!"

"What? Oh I had to work and I don't have green heels and if I did I couldn't serve food in them."

"Fine. At least you have a better excuse than Jerome."

I heard Jerome act offended and yell, "Hey!"

Then Patricia finally walked in. She had curled her hair a little bit. **(A/N: If you've seen the clevvertv interview with Nathalia and Jade Patricia's hair looks like that.)** She was wearing a mini green short sleeved dress, red leggings, lace flat black sandals, a red belt, a candy cane pin, green earrings shaped like teardrops, a black Jack Skellington from The Night Before Christmas watch, a 2 fingered red love ring, and a beaded red bracelet.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to tell Ben goodnight."

Everyone gathered around the dining table and got their masks. I had on a red mask with a sequin on each side and black and red feathers on the right. Joy put on a green feather mask. Mara put on a red feather mask. Nina had on a black and gold mask and Patricia had on a dark red mask with fake green leaves covering it. The guys were wearing simple masks. Fabian and Jerome's green. Alfie and Mick's red.

After everyone had on their masks and were ready we went into my limo and headed there. While we were on our way I said, "Okay I think we should all partner up."

"Why?"

"In case something happens. Everyone should have a partner except Patricia."

"Why not Patricia?" Patricia screamed.

"Because you'll be to busy flirting with Mason Sheffield to see if he's the dad. Now Nina and Jerome you'll both be at the bar and Patricia you'll lead Mason there. Get him a drink then when he drinks it Nina you somehow get his saliva off his cup and then we can party and leave!"

"Why do I have to be partners with him?" Nina pointed to Jerome.

Jerome pretended to be offended and shouted, "Hey!"

"Because both of you are really sneaky. Then Patricia I heard 3 guys from the list are going to be there too. 1 person will distract them while the other will somehow get their saliva. Now Fabian and I will get James Stonem. Mara and Alfie you get Dean McClair. And Joy and Mick you get Casey Moon."

"Ambs you know you would make a great cop."

"Thanks Mick. Yes Alfie?"

"What's saliva?"

We all groaned and rolled our eyes at him.

_Jerome's P.O.V._

We finally got there! Amber whispered to me that Nina and I had to act like a couple for some reason so when we got in and everyone went their separate ways I put my hand on the back of her hip.

"Jerome I swear if that hand goes down any further..."

"Alright, alright."

We reached the bar and took a seat on the stools.

"You know we should probably act like a couple."

"Why? Did Amber set up to it?"

"What makes you think that?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Okay, okay she did."

"She's been setting me up with guys hoping I could start being in a relationship. Even the lowest of the lowest."

"Well I'm not considered one of them."

"Sure whatever."

"Hey you had the mistletoe tradition back in the states right?"

"Jerome I lived in LA not under a rock. Why?"

I pointed up and she looked up to the mistletoe I was referring to. When she looked back to me I leaned down and kissed her.

_Fabian's P.O.V._

"Okay Mick just text me saying he saw James heading towards our bar. I still can't believe there are like 5 bars for just one benefit!"

Then I heard Amber, "Awww!" and I looked to where she was looking. I saw something unbelievable. Jerome and Nina were snogging under the mistletoe.

"That's so cute! I knew partnering Nina with a guy would definitely get her to get together with him."

"Amber if you knew that then why didn't you set me with her?"

"Because you're with Joy. You're unhappy with Joy but you're still with Joy. That's so cute!"

"Yeah just adorable."

I drank my shot and stared angrily.


	8. Distractions and DNA

**Season 2 Countdown Corner: 11 Days!(;**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

_Mick's P.O.V._

While Joy and I were at the bar I saw her sit down on the stool and take a pair of small scissors from her purse.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to distract this Casey guy."

"By stabbing his eyes out with your tiny scissors?"

She rolled her eyes at me and put the scissors at the bottom of the side of her dress.

"Are you actually going to do that to your dress?"

"Get a brain Mick of course I wouldn't do this to one of _my _dresses. I borrowed this one from Amber's closet."

"You really are a bitch aren't you?"

"No. I just get what I want whether it be the nice way of the Joy way."

I mumbled, "Yeah and your names in the word joyful."

She didn't hear me and slid the tiny scissors up the side of her dress and stopped when it reached halfway between her knee and hip. She put the scissors back in her purse and turned around.

"Okay there he is. I'll get him a drink and you do something to get the spit off his cup."

She seductively walked in front of him and they started talking. She kept sticking her right leg out showing it. Then he put down his drink and Joy reached her hand to slide it to me. I got a napkin and wiped the side he drank out of. Then I slid it back. Then Joy whispered something into his ear then walked toward me and dragged me away by the wrist.

_Alfie's P.O.V._

I turned to Mara at the bar and started practicing punching the air.

"Okay so what's our game plan?" I asked continuing to punch.

"Alfie we're just taking his DNA not bringing him into a boxing match! I guess you could just start up a conversation with Mr. McClair."

"Like how zombies are going to take over the aliens!"

"No! Like...like...just talk to him about what he does for a living or if he's married of if he has children or..."

"Mara I'm not gay."

"Alfie!"

"Fine, okay."

Then this Dean guy walked up to the bar and I walked over to him.

"Hey. I'm Alfred."

"Dean McClair. Alfred...Where have I heard that name before?"

I decided to have fun and answered, "Well I have this big photo shoot coming up."

"You're a model."

"Actually the photographer spotted me on the street and said I'd look just amazing with her models."

It was when I said, "So I got this blonde on one leg and redhead on the other and man are both of them...just wow and their tits!" and we were laughing when Mara took his glass, wiped it with a napkin, then put it back. She rolled her eyes at my comment and motioned for me with her hand to leave to the dance floor to meet up with Mick and Joy.

_Fabian's P.O.V._

After the guy Amber sent us to somehow get his spit walked over to the bar Amber got her purse and handed me a qtip.

"Amber, why the hell do you have qtips in your purse?"

"Because they're great for perfecting your nails after you paint them."

She walked over to him and greeted, "Hi."

"Hi. James Stonem. **(A/N: Anyone notice I used the last name's of people from the second generation of Skins? Pandora ****Moon****, Freddie ****McClair****, Effy ****Stonem****?)**"

"Amber. Millington."

"Millington?_ The_ Millington? As in Robert and Elizabeth Millington?"

"You've heard of my parents."

"Who hasn't?"

They were talking when I quickly took his cup and swiped it with the qtip. Then I gave her the thumbs up and walked to the dance floor with her following behind. We walked up to Mara, Mick, Joy, and Alfie. This just left Patricia, Jerome, and Nina.

_Jerome's P.O.V._

After this Sheffield guy walked over to the bar Patricia walked up to him. Nina and I listened in.

"Hi."

"Hi. Do I know you?"

"You should. Patricia Williamson. We went to high school together."

"Sorry Patricia I don't remember. So many names and faces."

"Well maybe you might remember that goth chick you had sex with in the girls' locker room during the school dance senior year."

"Oh yeah! Her name was...Patricia. Oh hey. How's it been?"

"Good. I'm a receptionist, I make good money, oh yeah and I have a kid that I gave birth to after graduation."

"Right you were the pregnant girl. I wasn't the brightest guy back then so I just thought you gained a lot of weight."

"Yeah well I wore baggy clothes to hide it. Anyways you remember Jerome and Nina."

She pointed behind him to both of us eavesdropping. Nina waved.

"Right. The prankster and American. So what are you guys doing here?"

Nina answered, "We came here to see you."

"Why?"

I mumbled, "You weren't kidding when you said you weren't the brightest."

"Why are you here to see me?"

Patricia cut straight to the chase. "We need your DNA so I can test it against mine and my son's to see if you're the one that knocked me up."

He chuckled and said, "You're joking right?"

We all kept a straight face.

"You're not. So how do you plan on getting my DNA."

Nina raised up a shot glass and said, "Spit."


	9. Benjamin Flay and Mick's Mistake

**Season 2 Countdown Corner: 5 Days!(:**

**Y'all have to check out House of Anubis Season 2 Promo 7! It is like my favorite so far!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

_Mara's P.O.V._

We were all in Amber's mansion the next morning. We were eating lunch at the dining table when Nina walked in and said, "I just to my buddy and he said that none of them match."

She flopped down on the chair next to me. Jerome looked around at all of us and exclaimed, "In other words we have nothing!"

I commented, "Maybe someone from the list is in town."

Then Alfie came in wearing a long black robe and a very pale mask without a nose.

Patricia sneered, "What are you Lord Voldermort?"

He fake laughed then answered seriously, "No. I have a job interview?"

Mick joked, "Where, Gryffindor house? No wait, Slytherin."

We all laughed.

"It's for a kid's party now if you excuse me I'm late."

Fabian called, "Tell Harry and Ron I said hi!"

I added, "Don't forget Hermoine!"

After the laughter died down I went over to my laptop because I heard it say 'you've got mail.' I looked at my email then called over from the couch, "Hey Patricia, may I see the list again?"

She handed it to Nina who walked over and handed it to me. Nina asked, "What's up?"

I looked over the list and saw the name I was hoping to see. _Benjamin Flay. _I walked back to all of them and said, "Benjamin Flay."

Amber asked, "What about him?"

"Dr. Benjamin Flay. He's one of the doctor's at the hospital that one of the nurse's interviewed too. She's in the states for a family emergency so she gave him my contact info. He just emailed me saying that he needs to see me at the hospital he works at! Patricia he's another possibility right?"

She answered, "Yeah I guess. Um...tell him you can meet him. Take Nina and Jerome."

Fabian shouted, "Why Jerome again?"

"Because I said so! So...clear out!"

I heard Jerome mumble, "Bossy bitch. Even after she got knocked up."

I rolled my eyes and walked outside.

_Mick's P.O.V._

After everyone left I held Patricia back.

"Hey Patricia, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want?"

"Um... well we slept together senior year and...is there a chance I'm Ben's father? Because I really do love that kid, but it would be awkward."

I thought I saw her flinch. She shook her head and responded, "Mick I'm not sure. But... if you are we'll find out after we finish the rest of the guys on the list. I want to do all the guys from Anubis last. That way if it's any of the other guys then you would have taken a DNA test for nothing and that would be really awkward. I'm just trying to play it safe."

I murmured, "Well you could've played it safe when we had sex."

She shouted, "Hey that was not my fault!"

"Well we used a condom!"

"Yeah but those only work like 97% of the time."

I shouted, "What? 97%? Why doesn't it say that on the box?"

"It does."

"What?"

I pulled out the condom box in one of the kitchen drawers then squinted and yelled, "Well there it is! They could at least put it in black. Big, bold, black letters! Not just tiny yellow ones. Big. Bold. Black!"

"What is this the alliteration game? Relax. Now I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you love Amber or Mara?"


	10. The Trouble With Doctors

**Eddie Countdown Corner: 5 Days!(:**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

_Jerome's P.O.V._

When we got to the hospital Mara walked up to a guy with blond hair and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around he greeted, "Mara, how are you?"

"Good Dr. Flay. These are my friends Jerome and Nina."

He said hello to us then asked, "May I ask why you brought your friends?"

Nina spoke up, "You knew our friend Patricia." He shook his head and she added, "Williamson?" He shook his head again and I added, "Short punk red head with a temper that you slept with 4 years ago."

"Ah. Dixie Trixie."

Nina shouted, "Is that all her sex partners nicknames for her or something?"

The guy nodded and said, "Ah. Patricia. May I ask what she has to do with this?"

Mara answered, "Well.. This might sound a bit off and crazy but...Well..."

I finished for her, "You are on the list for possible fathers of her kid."

His eyes widened and he looked around. He led us into an empty room and said, "My colleagues cannot hear that I got a girl pregnant."

Mara shouted, "So you did it!"

"No of course not! But if words get around you don't know what people will believe! It will ruin my life as a doctor!"

Nina asked, "Why?"

This so called Flay guy looked at the door to make sure it was locked then back at us and responded in a hush tone, "Because when Patricia was a senior that was the 2nd time I slept with her. The first time was when she was a junior and I was... I was a sophomore in college. She had just turn 17 and even though it was legal my colleagues can't know or I won't be trusted to work with children. Please you cannot tell anyone about this. Please!"

Right now we had this guy wrapped around our fingers so I decided to use this to my advantage. I smugly blackmailed, "Alright. We won't tell. _If_ you give me and the pretty ladies £20. Each."

"Deal." He pulled out his wallet and gave us the money. I grinned but Nina added, "I'm not sure money is enough."

I looked at her and we shared a smile. The guy looked worried and was now on his knees pleading, "Please oh please! I've wanted to be a doctor since I was a kid and it can't go down the drain because of a fling with a teenager! Please! Mara I will give your friend the job but please!"

Mara reasoned with him, "Okay, okay. Don't worry Dr. Flay we won't tell anyone. But we just need you to take a DNA test."

"Deal."

Mara put a swab in his mouth then we got in the car and dropped it off at Nina's friend's office so he could 'process' it. I wonder if I can get more cash out of guys that Patricia's slept with...


	11. Eddie and the Toilet Paper Mistake

**Eddie Countdown Corner: 2 Days!(:**

**Happy Martin Luther King Day!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

_Nina's P.O.V._

I walked into mine and Patricia's apartment saying, "My buddy is getting kind of pissed at me running negative DNA to him. The doc's doesn't match."

I flopped down on the chair next to Patricia at the dining table. She was looking at the list. I asked, "What's up?"

She looked up at me and replied, "I'm looking over at this list and I realized something."

"Who the father is?"

"I was a total slut." We laughed.

Mick came into the room with a pack of toilet paper in his hands and walked up to Amber who was at the couches.

"Ams you said you would get the toilet paper with the baby on them. This one has the little girl."

"You said the baby creeps you out."

"The little girl creeps me out. Why would the baby creep me out?"

"Why would the little girl creep you out?

Fabian used his 'Voice of Reason' voice when he said, "Mick just return then exchange it at the store."

Mick asked, "Ams you still have the receipt?"

She nodded and pointed to her purse right in front of me. I rummaged through her purse and handed Mick the receipt but I noticed the cashier's named scribbled on to it.

I screamed, "Wait!"

I was crawling on top of the table but Mick had his back turned to me so I ended up hopping on to it piggy back ride style.

He shouted, "Nina if you like the little girl that much I won't return it!"

"Not that!"

I grabbed the receipt and hopped off him. I looked at the cashier's name then walked back over to Patricia and looked at the list.

I shouted, "Yes! Alright Patricia what do you remember about Eddie Collins?"

Patricia answered after a moment, "Um... American, short dirty blond hair, he was in our Science class."

Amber exclaimed, "Omg that's like the cashier!"

I gave her a look with a smile and she mouthed 'oh.' Mick said, "I'll go talk to him since I'm returning the toilet paper."

Mara added, "I'll come too!" Then they left.

_Mara's P.O.V._

Once Mick and I got to the store we walked up to the cashier who's name tag said Eddie.

He looked up at us and asked, "How may I help y'all?"

Mick held up the toilet paper and said he wanted to return and exchange it for the one with the baby. I slightly giggled to myself. While Eddie was ringing that up I got to the point.

"So Eddie, you might not remember us but I'm Mara and that's Mick. We were in your Science class in high school."

Eddie shook his head. "Nope. Didn't know a Mick or Mara."

I added, "Really? The athlete, the mathlete?" He shook his head again.

Mick commented, "We were in the same house as the 2 guys that put a spy camera in the girls' locker room, set fire to a plant, and killed the Drama class hamster Romeo."

Eddie nodded his head. "Jerome and Alfie. No one can forget them. So it's a coincidence seeing you guys again huh?"

I commented, "Not really. You saw our friend Amber this morning. Amber Millington?"

"The hot blonde?"

I saw the look in Mick's eyes get a bit angry but I was really hoping my eyes were betraying me.

I ignored it and continued, "Yeah the blonde. Anyways this might sound crazy but... you slept with our friend Patricia and we need your DNA to see if it matches to her son's."

I expected for him to give us an 'Are you crazy?' look but instead he replied, "Sure."

I questioned, "What?"

"Sure."

Mick looked a lot relieved. He high 5ed Eddie mumbling, "Bro you have been the most easiest since the beginning."


	12. A Special Bond

**I'm so sad Mick left this part is dedicated to him. We hope you come back Mick Campbell! Fictional or not. 3 And hope y'all watched Eddie on HoA! That's officially my favorite episode of Season 2 so far! **

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

_Mick's P.O.V._

After we 'took Eddie's DNA' I walked Mara back to her house. When we got to her doorstep I turned to her.

"So um... goodnight Mara. I'll...see you tomorrow."

"Right back at you Mick. Thanks for walking me home."

"Oh no problem."

"So...what did you want with Patricia before?"

I hesitated. Then lied, "Just something about Ben."

"Your really close to that kid aren't you."

"He's like my little brother or..."

"The son you've never had? Do you think he could be your's?"

"I don't know really. But um... I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go to the diner tomorrow around noon? Patricia's mum would have dropped Ben there so you might want to meet him."

She smiled. "Yes. I'd love to go have lunch with you...And meet Ben of course!"

"Yeah meet Ben. So...bye."

"Goodbye."

Then she walked into her house. I hopped off the porch and banged my forehead with my palm.

I mumbled, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

_Nina's P.O.V._

The morning after Mick and Mara visited Eddie I was straightening my hair in the morning, preparing to head to work. Patricia was already at work, Mick and Mara were already at the diner, Jerome and Alfie were dragged by Amber to go shopping, and Fabian and...Joy were at a photo shoot or something. Even _thinking_ about _her_ name made me shudder. I put on my knew high cowboy boots, ripped booty shorts, army green rib knit tank top, and flannel shirt cut at the shoulders. **(A/N: Wasn't feeling like making a whole Polyvore fancy outfit.) **Before I left I checked my voice mail for any messages from Gran.

It spoke in it's 'robot' tone voice. "You have 3 new messages. 1st message." There was a beep and then I heard Fabian's quirky voice over the machine. "Hey Nina. It's um... It's um... It's Fabian. Well the author that wrote the Solar System is Our Friend is in town and is having a signing at the library tomorrow night around 8 so I was wondering if you'd like to go. Not like we're dating or anything! Just because you're the only one that could deal with my love for space and all that. So just call me back. Oh that wasn't a demand! I'm mean... well call me back if you want to go! I actually don't know why I left this message because I'm going to see you tonight. Just ignore this as soon as you hear my voice! But if you've already made it to this point then... just hang up... now! Then it beeped. I smiled as if I could hear him blush.

"2nd Message."

"Hey Nina it's Patricia. So I'm gonna be at the office all day and my mum is dropping Ben off so I told her to go to the diner. I was hoping you could watch him till I get there. Thanks and bye!"

I love the fact that she just knows I'm going to say yes.

"3rd message."

"Hey Nina, it's Jerome. Alfie and I are inviting everyone bowling tomorrow at around 8 so call me if you and Patricia want to go."

So watch Ben today and go bowling or to an author signing tomorrow. The real question kind of is: Jerome or Fabian? I'll decide it later. I grabbed my navy blue messenger bag, slung it over my shoulder and finished the last of my waffle. I opened the door to Patricia and mine's apartment but there was a guy standing in the hall looking like he was about to knock. He had blond-black hair, brown eyes, a leather jacket, plaid shirt unbuttoned with a grey tank top, jeans, and biker boots.

I asked, "May I help you?"

He answered, "Yeah. I heard Patricia lives here. I probably have he wrong floor."

I stopped him from leaving. "Oh wait. Patricia lives here. I'm her roommate Nina."

"Nina? Like Martin?"

"Yeah. You are?"

"Eddie Collins. **(They really need to tell us his last name!)** I used to sit behind you in Science."

"Oh yeah! You were the bad boy American newbie that went to the dance with Patricia to the back-to-school formal. So you're looking for Patricia?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to her about her kid."

"She's not home but I'm going to meet up win her this afternoon. Come on."

We drove to the diner and by surprise made it in one piece. When we were walking in he said, "Quite the driving you have."

"I've been told."

We walked into he diner and I led him to the bar where Mick and Mara were. Mick was scarfing down a burger and Mara was laughing at him.

"Guys, you remember Eddie. You saw him yesterday. Is it okay if he sits with y'all?"

Mara nodded and Eddie sat down at the seat beside her. I walked behind the counter and got the coffee pot. Zak came up behind me looking disgusted.

I laughed, "What?"

He looked towards the table near the window. All 4 of us looked where he was. We saw 7 kids, 4 middle aged women, 5 middle aged men, what looked like 2 grandparents, and then a baby.

He said, "That family comes in here every Saturday and the mom always..."

Before he could finish a lady picked up her baby and started... breast feeding her?

Mick and Eddie looked back at the bar disgusted and Zak shielded his eyes.

He said, "Nina, Mara go tell her to stop!"

Mara shouted, "Why us?"

Mick shouted, "Because you guys have the same parts!"

I laughed, "What?"

Zak ran out probably to puke and Mick could hardly eat his burger.

~*3 Hours Later*~

I was still cooking burgers and serving coffee while Mara, Mick, and Eddie were talking at the bar. Then Ben walked in.

I said, "Hey Ben. How was your grandma's?"

He responded in an accent like Patricia's. "Good. It smelled like cats though."

Mick and I laughed. Mick introduced, "Ben this is Mara and Eddie. Mara's a close friend of your mum and Eddie is... I guess you could say he's a close friend too."

Mara and Mick went to take the table in the corner. Eddie stuck his hand out and Ben shook it. "So Ben, you like cars?"

Ben nodded excitedly and I laughed. "Yeah! I love them! My mum even let me by a whole toy car set!"

Eddie responded, "Wow. You're so lucky!'What car do you want when you grow up?"

"A Lamborghini."

Eddie laughed. "Really? I can see you... let's see... in a Ferrari!"'

"Ah just an old, rusty buggy."

"Hey that's like Nina! Except she has a truck."

Eddie turned to me. "Well then I guess we have something in common." He winked at me then continued to talk about cars with Ben. I rolled my eyes while smiling and continued to wipe the bar.

Knock-knock! Who's there? Eddie! He's getting friendly with Ben and a little too friendly with Nina. Will the relationship between him and Ben be an advantage to him might being his father or will it break little Ben's heart to find out that Eddie's not Daddy Williamson? Review!(:


	13. Laugh, Laugh, Jason, Laugh, Wait What?

**BlackShadowKat: Really? It smelt like cats? I swear that I just put that because on TV most old peoples have cats but if it were on FRIENDS that would be so awesome!(:**

**Knock-Knock! Who's there? Jason Winkler!**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

_Jerome's P.O.V._

Since the door to Nina and Patricia's apartment was already unlocked I just opened the door and walked in. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Nina came out of the bathroom wearing a towel with her hair wet. When she passed the TV I turned it off and said, "This is better then wrestling."

She jumped when she heard me. She shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"The door was open!"

"That doesn't mean you should just barge in! When you're a criminal with a loaded gun and you see a women walking down the street do you just shoot her?"

I joked, "Of course not. If I was a criminal with a loaded gun I would rape then kill her."

She threw a pillow at me then stormed to her room. You cannot expect me to_ not_ stare at her ass as she walked away! When she came back with clothes on, sadly, she went into the kitchen to get some lunch.

I shouted, "Hey make me a sandwich!"

She shouted, "Do I look like a waitress?"

I opened my mouth to say that she was a waitress then she added, "Don't answer that! You have legs so get it yourself!"

I mumbled, "Well aren't we on the edge today."

Then Mick and Mara came in laughing. Mick flopped down next to me while Mara went to Patricia.

I asked, "Why are you all happy?"

"I spent the whole day with Mara."

"Really? Even though you practically live with your ex who you obviously still have feelings for?"

"Why does everyone say that? I don't have feelings for Mara _or_ Amber. Both of them are just my really, really good friends."

I rolled my eyes and responded, "Yeah whatever. Where'd you guys go anyways?"

"The park, then the movies and then Bloomingdale's..."

I cut in before he could finish. "Come one! You went to Bloomingdale's with Mara? That's like cheating on Amber in her own house of worship!"

He hit me with the same pillow Nina threw at me and went to get something from his apartment across the hall. Nina and Mara walked over to me. Nina sat down next to me while Mara paced in front of the TV which was across from us.

I asked, "What's with her?" Nina shrugged her shoulders.

Then Mara turned to us and said, "Amber will bury me alive if she finds out I spent a whole day with Mick."

I commented, "She'll do a lot more than that! She'll throw away the key or something."

Nina elbowed me and I pretended to be hurt.

Mara turned to Nina and rambled, "Nina, listen. You were with me and we were shopping all day."

Nina asked, "What?"

"We were shopping and we had lunch."

Nina shrugged again. "Oh, all right. What did I have?"

Mara gave her a 'why' look then answered, "Um... You had ribs."

Nina joked, "Really? I don't feel like ribs today."

Mara rolled her eyes and replied, "Okay you had a salad."

"Oh. No wonder I don't feel full." I laughed.

Then Amber came in and threw her purse onto the couch. She walked in front of Mara and asked, "Hey guys what's going on?"

Nina lied, "I went shopping with Mara all day and I had a salad."

Amber responded, "Thank goodness you went to buy more clothes. The ones in your closet are dreadful. No offence, you know I love you but they're too...American."

I said sarcastically, "Wow Amber. Nina being an American must really make a decision on her outfits." Amber nodded like I was serious. I chuckled. Then Amber added, "What did you buy?"

Nina answered hesitantly, "Um...we went shopping for, fur. We went shopping for fur."

Amber widened her eyes. "Nina? Nina Martin, animal lover? _You _went shopping for _fur_?"

"Yeah...Oh wait Mara was going to buy fur but I stopped her and we bought..." She looked behind Amber to see Mara pointing to her tits. "Boobs?"

Amber asked really confused, "You went shopping for boobs?"

Mara pulled out her bra strap from under her shirt and started pointing frantically at it as I laughed. Amber just gave me an annoyed look.

Nina shouted, "Bras! We bought bras!"

Amber nodded unsure then walked out the door, probably to Mick's. Mara flopped on the other couch sighing. Then Mick and Amber came in.

Mick shouted, "Jerome why is a woman calling _my_ machine for _you_?"

I answered, "Oh this girl called my apartment asking for some Bob guy who I think used to live there but she doesn't know that he moved or died or whatever. So I pretended to be Bob."

Mick asked, "So what does that have to do with me?"

"I had to tell her that _your _number was _my_ number because I couldn't tell her that _my_ number was _my_ number because she thinks that _my_ number is _Bob's_ number!"

Nina cracked a joke from beside me. "So Jerome what does he do when Mr. Roper calls?"

The 4 started laughing like crazy and the 2 girls high 5ed Nina.

I commented, "Ha, ha. Very funny. You know we could be an episode of FRIENDS."

Then Patricia walked in. Mara said, "Well there you go."

I asked, "What's with you Trixie?"

She looked up and said, "I just got of the phone with someone from the list."

Amber asked, "Who?"

"Jason. Mr. Winkler."


	14. Choices, Talks, and wait Jason?

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

Nina's P.O.V.

I asked, "Patricia, Mr. _Jason_ Winkler? Our Drama and History teacher?" She nodded.

Jerome shouted, "I knew you couldn't have gotten an A on that report!"

Patricia protested, "It wasn't like that!"

Mara asked awkwardly, "So, how many times?"

Patricia looked down and covered her mouth which muffled her answer.

Mick asked, "What?"

She mumbled something again.

Amber repeated, "What?"

Patricia looked up and screamed, "4! I slept with Jason _4_ times!"

Alfie came in looking crept out and joked, "I just came to see when you guys wanted to go bowling but I see you're watching a live Degrassi episode already."

He sat next to me on the couch.

"Crap!" Everyone turned to me. "Did I just think that aloud?" Amber and Mara nodded. Mara asked, "What is it?"

I motioned for all the girls to come with me and they did. I walked out into the hall and said, "Fabian asked me out on a sort of date."

Amber squealed and Patricia asked, "What do you mean sort of?"

"It's an author signing for his Solar System book."

Patricia mumbled, "Once a geek always a geek." while Mara questioned, "What's so wrong about that?"

I replies, "Jerome asked me to go bowling with all of y'all on the same night. Tonight."

Patricia commented, "Well think about it on your way to the diner and call me. Your shift started..." She looked at her watch. "13 minutes ago."

I groaned, Patricia gave me my jacket, and I bolted to the stairs.

When I got to the diner I walked behind the bar and saw Eddie sitting there stirring his straw I his cup.

I joked, "Please tell me you didn't stay overnight."

He looked up and laughed. "I went home but this morning I found this in my jacket pocket." He held up Ben's red toy race car. "I figured Ben might have accidentally slipped it in there so I thought he would be here with his 'Auntie' Nina." He put air quotes around auntie and I laughed.

"Sorry he's back at the apartment with Patricia. I could give it back to him."

He handed me the race car.

I said, "So I'll see you tomorrow or something?"

"I'm actually going to stay here."

I nodded and went to serve tables. I walked up to 2 woman sitting in a booth and gave them their drinks.

"Here you go. A cappuccino and a caramel macchiato."

The woman with the caramel macchiato hissed, "I ordered extra caramel!"

I breathed in and forced a smile. "My mistake. I'll be sure to fix it."

I took the coffee and walked back behind the counter and put in more caramel. I was about to walk over to give it to her but before I did I turned around and spit in the mug. I stirred it up and smirked as I gave it back to her. When I walked back to the bar Eddie said, "I saw that. Spitting into the drink? Oldest serving trick in the book but still a classic. Your job is pretty hard huh?"

I answered, "I've been serving this part of England since freshman year of college and it is still a bitch."

"How so?"

"It's a diner, not so fancy so normally kids and families come in here. But every once in a while some Richie-Riches and princesses come in and act like they're all that because their rich. I guess I just hate seeing people my age gloating about how they're a wealthy doctor or lawyer and I'm just a waitress living with her best friend and godson."

I expected him to laugh at my overreacting but instead he said, "I know how you feel. I'm estranged from my parents and my 4 older so called perfect brothers. The reason I came to England senior year is because they kicked me out for getting in so much trouble. Last I heard my brothers were doctors and lawyers and I'm just a mail room guy. Now I live with my now ex girlfriend. Well I used to. She kicked me out last night."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" He shrugged.

I sighed. "Mick, he lives across from Patricia and I. He has a studio apartment but you could crash on the couch."

He smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Your welcome. As long as your ex didn't burn all your clothes too."

We laughed and I looked behind him when I heard the door chimes.

"Welcome to Zak's, how may I... Mr. Winkler?"


	15. Lost and the Decison

**Hey guys! I'm taking a poll of who should be Daddy Williamson and I'd love to here what you guys think! Who should be Daddy Williamson in your opinion? A.)Eddie, B.)Jerome, C.)Jason, D.)Fabian, E.)Mick, or F.)Alfie. **

**I don't own HoA!**

_Eddie's P.O.V._

"Mr. Winkler?"

Once Nina said that I turned around and saw my old Drama/History teacher Mr. Jason Winkler. He walked up to the diner bar smiling.

He greeted, "Hello there Nina. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

He turned to me and said, "Edison. Oh I'm sorry, Eddie. How do you do?"

I joked, "How do I do what?" Nina laughed.

She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Winkler, or I guess I could call him Jason, answered, "Well I just spoke to Patricia on the phone."

I questioned, "Did she tell you about Ben?"

"Who?"

Oops. Guess he didn't know. Nina exclaimed stalling, "Coffee! You must be tired so you need coffee!"

She poured coffee into a mug and handed it to Jason as he sat next to me. While Nina was serving tables he said to me, "So this Ben fellow."

"Trust me dude, you don't have to worry about him."

He gave me a confused look and I added, "He's 4. Ben is Patricia's son."

"Son? Patricia has a...son?" I nodded. He asked, "And the father?"

Nina came up and said, "Oh so you told him he might be the father."

Jason's eyes widened and I said through gritted teeth, "No but you just did."

She widened her eyes and said, "I need to grill some cheese into a sandwich."

Then Nina ran off into the kitchen. **(A/N: It looks like Luke's from Gilmore Girls.) **I told Jason about everything Nina had told me. Starting from me, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Fabian and now him. Ending in them needing his DNA. After I directed him to the bathroom Nina came and took his mug.

I asked, "You gonna swipe his spit?" She nodded.

_Nina's P.O.V._

After Eddie went to pick up the rest of his stuff from his ex I handed the diner keys to my coworker Cesar and rushed back to the apartment. I unlocked the door to mine and Patricia's and barged in.

I shouted, "He lost it!"

Patricia asked confused from the dining table, "What?"

"My DNA buddy lost it. I gave him the Anubis guys, Eddie and Jason's DNA and his nephew lost it. It's gone. Goodbye. Hasta la vista!"

Patricia asked, "Wait Jason's here?" I nodded.

She sat back in her chair and sighed. "And now we are..."

I finished, "Screwed."

Around 8 o'clock I finally made my decision about to go with Fabian or Jerome.


	16. Joy Gets Rejected

**Voting is still on! Who should be Daddy Williamson in your opinion? A.)Eddie, B.)Jerome, C.)Jason, D.)Fabian, E.)Mick, or F.)Alfie**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

_Fabian's P.O.V._

I was waiting outside the library for Nina when I finally saw her.

She apologized, "I am so sorry that I am late. Patricia had to drop by her office and I had to babysit Ben and then I remembered you so I had Mick and Eddie watch him and now I'm rambling in your ear."

I laughed. "It's fine. Shall we go in?"

We went in and the author of the Solar System is Our Friend signed my book and we walked out.

"So where to now?"

She smiled and asked, "You like bowling right?" I gave her a furrowed eyebrows look with a small smile.

_~*30 Minutes Later*~_

Nina and I just arrived at the bowling alley and she was helping Jerome type in the names. So far the screen looked like...

_Camp_

_Mill_

_Jaff_

_Lewi_

_Rutt_

_Merc_

_Clar_

_Mart_

_Will_

Nina shouted laughing, "How come I'm last?"

"2nd to last Nina. And you should be grateful. You're following after the _incredible_ Clarke so no one will pay attention to your gutter balls."

Nina and Jerome started playfully betting on whether the girls could beat the guys. I laughed. She did look happy. I guess Joy saw my expression because she ran over and hopped on my lap and started playing her fingers on my shoulder.

"So Fabes, how 'bout we ditch this place and go back to your place."

I smiled. "Well Joy..."

She said seductively, "Yeah?"

"The game has started."

I gently pushed her off me and grabbed my ball. I saw her frown but I'll make up for it later.

We were in our 7th round now. Jerome had just got a spare and now it was Nina's turn.

Alfie joked, "Remember Nina, you throw the ball to hit the pins!"

All the guys laughed except me. I slightly smiled. Not so surprisingly Nina scored a strike. She walked to Jerome with a smile and said, "So tell me Jerome, how does the _Incredible _Clarke feel about an American chick breaking his record."

He stood up so they were face to face. I felt a ping of jealousy. "Game's not over yet Martin. Williamson, you're up!"


	17. The Grey Sweater

**Be sure to vote for Daddy Williamson! A.)Eddie, B.)Jerome, C.)Jason, D.)Fabian, E.)Mick, or F.)Alfie**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

_Amber's P.O.V._

Ugh! Nina is always late! You say meet up at 9 am she shows up at 9:20. While I was waiting for her I decided to get some water. I had a_ major _photo shoot today so I couldn't get coffee or donuts. When I got the bar I had to stand behind some boy scouts and this guy Dennis that owned half the shops in town. Zak was making coffee behind the bar. One of the boy scouts said, "I want a burger!"

The one behind him said, "Me too! And I want fries!"

Another one said, "I want crispy fries!"

The first one added, "Make mine crispy too!"

The second one said, "You didn't order fries."

"So?"

Zak turned around and snapped, "So you can't have crispy fries without ordering fries first."

"Why?"

"Because you can't make something crispy that doesn't exist!"

"Why?"

"You know what kid..."

Dennis interrupted, "Zak be nice. These boys have just earned their outdoors activity badge."

"Meaning you had them sit under tree and glue rocks together."

"You are a very jaded man Zak. What happened to you?"

"A man in knee socks and shorts had me sit under a tree and glue rocks together."

I shouted, "Cute back story now Zak some water!"

The third boy scout shouted, "Hey we were first!"

I yelled, "_On the planet?_"

"What?"

"Exactly!"

I stomped behind the counter while Zak was cleaning tables and grabbed a bottle of water.

A boy scout screamed, "Mr. Dennis that lady isn't supposed to be back there!"

"That's right Tommy. Bad things will happen to her."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah you can wish for me to go to hell later."

I sat down at my table and heard the boys ooh at my using a 'bad' word. Then Nina finally came in.

She apologized as she sat in front of me, "Sorry! I had to drop by Patricia's office to give her her clothes."

"If that girl wore her business suit to work you wouldn't have to bring it to her."

"I cannot even imagine Patricia walking down the street in a pencil skirt and heels."

We went back to my mansion and sat down in the common room. We were just talking when Mara barged in.

I asked, "How did you get in?"

She answered, "A maid. I have big news!"

She pulled out a grey sweater and threw it to Nina.

Nina questioned, "A sweater?"

Mara nodded.

I asked, "Is anyone else here_ really_ confused?"

Mara explained, "It's a boy's uniform sweater! One day I was cleaning mine and Patricia's room and found this. I remembered the night before that Patricia snuck in with her hair all messy and stuff so I decided to keep it. It was 9 months before graduation. 9 months before Ben was born. I'm positive that grey sweater belongs to the father."

I whispered, "Oh my god."

Nina asked, "What is it?"

"I know who the father is."

Then I walked out of the room to make a call. I heard Nina mumble, "People have got to finish their conversations."


	18. Mystery Solved, Maybe

**I know this one is short. But keep voting! A.)Eddie, B.)Jerome, C.)Jason, D.)Fabian, E.)Mick, or F.)Alfie. And I **_**know**_** most of you guys don't do this but I'm pretty sure some of you do. FYI: I count **_**every**_** review. Even if you're the same person and you post it more than once. Even if you say I want it to be Eddie **_**or**_** Jerome. Or, I know someone said this, any of the Anubis originals. That would be 1 each for Jerome, Fabian, Mick and Alfie. Anyways I think some of you are posting anonymous reviews for the same person for the change chapter repeatedly. I don't care if you post who you want to vote for 1,000,000 times but I really want to be fair. I don't know if you're the same person so I just count it, but maybe you could limit your votes. Stories ending soon so maybe if you've already posted like 3 votes you could just sit back and maybe watch your favorite couple ooze in. I can't tell youo which guy is in the lead for Daddy Williamson unless you go back and read the reviews yourself. Unless I decide, hey I want this guy to be Daddy Williamson! Anyway, keep voting!(:**

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

_Patricia's P.O.V._

When I got back to my apartment I saw Nina sitting on the recliner while Amber and Mara were on the couch. I walked over and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table which was across from Amber and Mara.

I asked, "What's up?"

Mara sighed and handed me a grey uniform sweater. Amber said, "That belongs to the father of Ben."

I widened my eyes. Amber added, "Patricia, I called and the father is heading to the diner right now and he doesn't know. I haven't even told Nina or Mara who he is. I'll take you to see him but I figured you might want to talk about it first."

I sighed. "Alright. I'll just tell him. 'Hey, just wanted to tell you that you're the father of my child. Coffee?"

Nina set down her coffee next to about 4 more mugs making that her 5th cup of coffee. "Don't you think it's kind of sudden? I mean this guy is walking down the street saying 'Hey, 4 years ago I slept with Patricia Williamson. I rock.'" I laughed and she continued, "Then you tell him and _bam_! He's Daddy Williamson. It's just, once you tell him it changes everything for him. He no longer can just go out to strip clubs and drink because he has to pay child support and then some."

I shrugged feeling slightly guilty about what I'm about to do to this guy's life. "Maybe change is a good thing."

Nina responded, "Yeah but then he's all shaken up and he could run out and _bam_!"

Mara asked, "What was that bam for?"

Nina answered, "I don't know... He got hit by a bus."

Amber took me to the diner and I breathed in. I opened door and saw him at the bar.

"Alfie?"


	19. The Daddy Williamson Mistake

**So the chapter right after this one will be...I don't want to say it... The END of The Search! The mystery of who Daddy Williamson will be revealed. But never fear! You can **_**still**_** vote! A.)Eddie, B.)Jerome, C.)Jason, D.)Fabian, or E.)Mick. This is your last chance though! If you're a Patrick, Patrome, Peddie, Pason or Fabtricia fan then vote for your guy! Sorry if you're a Palfie fan! This chapter eliminates Alfie.**

**I don't own HoA!**

_Alfie's P.O.V._

"Hey Patricia, what's up?"

She looked at me with her eyes filled with shock. Amber said, "I'll just leave you two alone. But Alfie, after Patricia tells you this it pains me to say that there might be no more chance of Amfie."

She skipped off the bar and Patricia joined a confused me at my table.

I asked, "Do you know what Amber is going on about?"

She spoke nervously which was a first coming from Patricia. "Amber found Daddy Williamson."

"Who?"

"Oh just this name Nina made up for Ben's father."

"Well that's great Patricia! Who is he?"

"This next event will answer your question. I believe _this_ is your grey sweater."

She handed me a grey sweater and I took it awkwardly.

I responded, "No, _this_ is my grey sweater."

I unzipped my coat and showed her my sweater. Her eyes widened and Amber rushed over screaming, "I was wrong?"

Her and Patricia shared a glance and I shouted, "What is going on?"

Patricia grabbed the sweater back and yelled, "This sweater belongs to Ben's father!"

My eyes widened. "And you thought that was me?"

Amber commented, "Well you have to admit Alfie you do where that sweater a lot. _Terrible_ fashion statement if you ask me. That's like one of the reasons Amfie never made it." I rolled my eyes at her last comment.

Patricia hissed, "So if this doesn't belong to you then who?" I shook my head.

She sat back in her chair and groaned while Amber sighed.

I shouted, "Amfie still lives on!"

Everyone turned to look at me. I pointed to Patricia. She stormed off and I leaned towards Amber.

"So Amber, date?"

She sighed. "Fine. But only because I was actually wrong on something. I mean I'm the smart one!"

I laughed.

_Mick's P.O.V._

After getting my mail I walked up to my apartment and saw Amber and Nina in the hall in front of Patricia and Nina's apartment.

I asked, "What's with you guys?"

Nina answered quickly, "Mara found a grey uniform sweater that belongs to Daddy Williamson and Amber here thought it was none other than Alfie's so she took Patricia to talk to him but it turns out the sweater wasn't his so now Daddy Williamson is narrowed down to the guys that are _not_ Alfie. Caught up?"

I nodded slowly trying to process it. I asked, "So wait, who's the father?"

Amber responded, "We don't know. But I tell you finding a lost father is a hell of a lot harder than playing matchmaker! I mean it's just too much work for a blonde."

Nina and I laughed. That girl was just way to cute when she was acting light headed. Did I just call Ams cute?


	20. Who is Daddy Williamson?

**This is it. The final chapter of The Search. The votes have been added up and Daddy Williamson shall be revealed. So I'm already working on a sequel for Nobody's the Same so should I make one for the Search too? I was planning on having some sort of relationship triangle with Patricia, Daddy Williamson, and the Daddy Williamson runner up. Hope all of you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!**

**I don't own HoA!**

_Patricia's P.O.V._

I knocked on his door with my heart racing. I've never been this nervous in my life. This was it. I'm about to tell Ben's father that he is Daddy Williamson. I laughed to myself at the name Nina made up in the beginning. I have to remind myself to thank her for making me find him. He answered the door.

He greeted, "Hey Patricia."

"Hey."

He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you okay? You're breathing funny and you can see your heart beating through your chest like it's about to burst."

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just needed to talk to you."

He smiled and moved out of the way for me to come in. The father of my son smiled.

_~*2 Hours Earlier/Amber's P.O.V*~_

I shouted, "I still cannot believe I was wrong!"

I was in Nina and Patricia's apartment at the small dining table. Mara and Nina were sitting with me. I threw the sweater to the table next to the front door **(A/N: It looks like Monica's apartment from FRIENDS!).**

Mara tried to comfort me. "It's okay Amber. You had a lead and you took it. So what if it was a wrong one?"

I asked, "If it's not Fabian then whose is it?"

Nina and Mara shrugged. Nina sighed. "I just hate to see how this turns out. I mean all the guys have grown close to Ben. Mick has been like an uncle since the beginning, Eddie is like Ben's car buddy, Alfie and and Jerome are like his older brothers that always play pranks with him, and Jason helped Ben with his grades. Who would you guys pick to be Daddy Williamson?"

Mara answered, "I'd pick Jason. He and Patricia did have a close relationship and he's a very good influence."

I chuckled. "Oh puh-lease Mara! You only picked Jason because you didn't want to pick Mick or Jerome."

Mara blushed and I answered, "I hope it's Eddie. Him and Patricia have a punk chemistry and he's so close with Ben!"

Before Nina could answer Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Fabian walked in all sweaty. Eddie had a basketball in his hand which he tossed to Mick.

Nina said, "You guys are early."

Jerome laughed. "Yeah well Eddie and I kicked some ass quicker then we thought!"

Alfie shouted, "That's not fair, we had Fabian on our team!"

Fabian shouted, "Hey!"

All of us laughed. The guys filed out of the apartment, minus Fabian because he wasn't that sweaty, to go home and shower. However on his way out Jerome stopped and saw the sweater.

"Hey my sweater."

He took it and left. Mara shut the door and leaned against it with her mouth in he shape of an o. Fabian and Nina's jaws dropped as well.

Fabian said as shocked as we were, "So Jerome..."

Mara finished for him, "Equals," she gulped. "Daddy Williamson."

Nina and I said at the same time, "Oh. My. God."

**THE END. Sequel?**


End file.
